Plik:SNS • Guys dont like me MEP - HBD Lilia
Opis SNS on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/xSuperNovaStudios ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Liliaaaaaaaaa !!! :D Happy Birthday dear ! One year with you passed again, unbelieveable how fast the time flies, it feels like we uploaded "Enjoy the Ride" yesterday, hahah :D ♥ Happy Birthday dear, i and we do hope that you will have a great birthday, and a super sweet 17 ♥; You're currently inactive on youtube due school stress and some private stuffs. We actually miss you Lili ._. so much... even if you are active like Michael Jackson and Paul Walker together atm, we still support you in every single way dear. We love you ♥ We hope you gonna enjoy. Did you see your beloved Nagito? :D haha :D thanks to every single member for beeing on time, we really did it, we are on time guys, congrats omg :D i'm so proud of you guys :D thanks to Sarah for replacing so many Parts omg, girl you are insane... and thanks to tuna for the intro ♥ Im glad that we are on time because, it was really stressfull because like alot of people dropped out, and i had to find people to replace those editors, but these editors dropped the mep aswell and yeah it was a vicious cycle .. but hey, we did it, thats what matters. PS: i noticed that some member didnt get MY PM for this signup. sorry guys! im still glad that atleast some of them did. Happy Birthday! ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▸ Editors, Characters, Animes: Intro | xTanikoyumi Part 1 | xTanikoyumi | Hiroomi | Kyoukai no Kanata Part 2 | AShekGirl | Levi | Attack on Titan Part 3 | blissmissy | Houtarou | Hyouka Part 4 | kirmazah | Nagito | Danganronpa Part 5 | pixie887 | Kyouya | Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji Part 6 | YagamiYuuko | Haru | Free - Eternal Summer Part 7 | AnnaAsakura0 | Kei | Haikyuu Part 8 | HeichouSWAGx | Rin | Free! Part 9 | CandySekai | Levi | Attack on Titan Part 10 | iAlyAMV | Oikawa | Haikyuu Part 11 | iBlueRocerkx3 | Raku | Nisekoi Part 12 | XxXBringMe2LifexXx | Nagito | Danganronpa Part 13 | HeichouSWAGx | Judal | MAGI Part 14 | AkiiStarx3 | Izayoi | Mondaiji-tachi ga Part 15 | whimsicfortune21 | Gray | Fairy Tail Part 16 | HeichouSWAGx | Oz | Pandora Hearts Part 17 | aaniimaaxx | Usui | Kaichou-wa maid sama ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Birthday Girl : https://www.youtube.com/user/Tenebriiis Giving theme: Bad boys ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ SONG: Ask via Inbox / Personal Message PROGRAMS: Sony Vegas, Adobe After Effects, Photoshop, FCP ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ If you got any question ask the studio or the Leaders: ✉ iBakaCam ► http://www.youtube.com/user/iBakaCam ✉ AnimezzTV ► http://www.youtube.com/user/AnimezzTV ✉ Tenebriiis ► http://www.youtube.com/user/Tenebriiis ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Kategoria:Filmy